I'll Live for You
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Getting angry over recent attacks in the Wizarding World, Alice performs an old ritual in a moment of vulnerability, wanting nothing more than to survive the war.


**Title: **I'll Live for You**  
Author: **LJ: SnarkySweetness; FF net: SchwartzyLogainne**  
Characters: **Alice Prewett (future Longbottom). Makes a brief mention to Alice/Frank and alludes to Neville.**  
Rating: **Mature. **  
Warnings: **A small bit of violence. **  
When: **MWPP Era, during Alice's 7th year.**  
Summary:** Getting angry over recent attacks in the Wizarding World, Alice performs an old ritual in a moment of vulnerability, wanting nothing more than to survive the war. **  
Disclaimer: **Jo owns, I play with.**  
Author's Note: **All of the Longbottoms are my favorite and they're all sort of present in this, which makes me happy. Reviews are love.

Alice stood underneath the warm stream of water, not really washing anything, just letting the water run over her body, giving it warmth and moisture. She was fighting off angry tears, her hands balled into fists at her sides and she held in the urge to punch a hole through the wall, sure it would only result in a broken hand.

This war was now at fool force and no one seemed to get it! Even now! They were all in danger and people were still being ignorant fools! Alice took in a shaky breath as a small sob escaped her lips.

How could people remain so blind and willfully ignorant when their lives were at stake?

So many dead… and it would only get worse.

Alice pressed her forehead against the cool stone of the shower wall as she turned it off, reaching for a towel, before taking a moment to just calm herself. What could she do? Leave the castle and go after Voldemort herself? As stupid as that sounded, she still wanted to do it.

She wouldn't, in a few short months, she'd be facing her fight with him, alongside her husband.

Frank.

He was the reason she was going to survive this war. Why she could no longer be hasty and allow her anger and determination to get into a fight win over her common sense. She wasn't sure if they would have long until death did them part, but she was going to do her damndest to live for him, because it was all that she could do.

Alice slipped into her pajamas without even realizing that she was dressing. She climbed into bed and grabbed a small knife from underneath her mattress. It had been her mother's and she always kept it close.

She wasn't thinking anymore, instinct had completely taken over. She cut a small piece of her palm, balling her hand into a fist, letting the blood pool before using a quill to dab at it.

Her small hand scrawled out an old Gaelic binding spell, adding a few personal touches. She recited an incantation, her voice low and clear before she used her wand to finish the spell, the letter folding itself before disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

If she died, that letter would find its way to Frank. It read simply:

_Longbottom,_

I did my best to make it through this war for you. I love you more than anything and I'm sorry  
I let you down. If you make it through this, please, move on. I want you to live to be old and happy, even if it isn't with me.

I love you and I'm going to do my damndest to survive this war, because of you.

Yours eternally,

Alice

There was another letter, one that would eventually find its way to someone, hopefully, someday. Alice did her best not to dwell on that one, it made her want to cry and she hated crying more than anything. She hated being weak. She couldn't afford weakness, not anymore. She was going to train harder, be faster, and be the best.

The right side was going to win this war and she was going to do her damndest to make sure that it happened.

Healing her wound, Alice cleaned up before numbly lying down on her mattress, staring out into the darkness of the dorm, not sleeping, but allowing herself to get caught up in the future she wanted to one day have.

As Alice allowed herself to lie comatose, a small letter appeared in the attic of the Longbottom home, hidden in a small trunk of Frank's from his earlier years at Hogwarts.

_Son, or daughter, or both, I hope both,_

I want you to know that your mother loves you, so much, even now, when you don't even exist. I'm sure by now, you know about the war, and I promise you, I fought it with you in mind. I hope you're finding this and I am still alive, but if I am not, I am sorry for leaving you to deal with this world on your own, it was never my intention, but I suspect your father talked me into it. As much as I'm sorry to leave you, I will never be sorry for creating you.

No matter what hardships you face in life, I am confident that you will grow into an outstanding human being, because you have two parents who dedicated their lives to protecting others and if anything, please, let our sacrifice show you that choosing the other side is never right.

You will grow to be an extraordinary witch or wizard. One for the history books.

I love you,

Mum

A small, chubby child. She could almost see him. Damn that Longbottom, filling her head with thoughts of family, even in the war.

"I'm going to live for you, little one." She muttered, finally drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
